Beauty Sleep
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: Mistoffelees pinched a roll of fat between his fingers and sighed. Little did he know that the Rum Tum Tugger was watching on in horror...


"… Hum." In the light of the late afternoon sun Tugger languorously stretched away his 12 hour repose, long limbs peaking out from under a soft blanket two sizes too small. Finding the bed beside him empty and cold, he made to call out to his bedfellow but was cut off by the sound of a disparaging sigh.

Curious, Tugger stole a peek over the foot of the bed—oh, there was Mistoffelees!

In the corner of the den, which had been claimed by Tugger and his many "necessities", stood a tall warped mirror, and before it stood the Conjuring Cat himself.

When Tugger first introduced the magnificence of his full-length mirror to his mate's den—which Mistoffelees insisted was more than welcome to a few comfort items for when he stayed over—the tux balked and whined that it blocked his way and couldn't he go an evening without it?

But many a times, like now, Tugger would find the tux primping and preening in front of the mirror, eyeing himself from every imaginable angle and trying out new styles for his fur (judged by yours truly of course).

This time Mistoffelees inspected himself a little more intently than he usually did. By the Everlasting Cat did he just pinch his thigh?!

Turning to view his side the tux ran his paw over the curve of his bottom—which Tugger found absolutely perfect in every way and, yes, even indulged in a bit of envy over the toned pertness of his mate's rear. But it came from countless hours of dance and strenuous training Tugger himself couldn't be bothered with.

While the Coon found the sight rather appealing Mistoffelees seemed considerably less than satisfied as he finished his inspection with a begrudging sigh.

Now why was that?

Turning to his belly—flat and smooth with tight, lean muscle—he pinched off an errant bit of fat and grimaced.

For his mate Tugger felt hurt and disgusted: how could Mistoffelees betray himself so? Hadn't Tugger made it quite clear how sexy and desirable he was? His legs were a marvel that drove any cat with a pulse wild; that sleek and perfectly postured back which could fold back in the most graceful and flexible curve and led to the most gentle and sensuous shoulders that worked marvels when he'd peek over them to look at you.

There wasn't yet an appropriate adjective for that show-stopping smile that so often was hinted at with small grins and sarcastic smirks. Bastet, the tom was beautiful in every way, hadn't he already figured?

That was it, he couldn't let this go on any further. The mirror's influence had corrupted his mate and now he'd have to slave to reconstruct his undermined self-esteem: a task The Rum Tum Tugger was more than ready to take on.

"Morning," he barked, startling Mistoffelees who released his stomach in shock.

"Everlasting, you're rather chipper this morning," Mistoffelees chuckled, not pulling his gaze from that treacherous mirror. "I was thinking we could go to the park and try our luck with the rabbits there, I'm feeling lucky today."

Tugger slipped out from under the covers and leaped to his feet, earning a curious look in the mirror. "Whatever you wish, my sexy minx."

A snort. "Right. Well, _my gorgeous love stud_ , do you want to make quick work of getting ready then?"

Tugger wrapped his arms around the tux's waist, pressing in close to plant a slow and sultry kiss on the curve of his neck. "I can't, you're distractingly stunning—"

"I know!" Mistoffelees gawked, "Forget beauty sleep, I must have been in a gorgeous coma!

Tugger blinked. "I… er… yes, you're dazzling!"

"Right?!" Cheerily the tux spun around, planted a kiss on his cheek, and smacked him firmly on the bottom before dancing off to the door. "Which is why you must hurry, I want everyone to see how amazing I look today!"

Who was he to keep such a gorgeous creature waiting? "Coming." Quickly Tugger flattened out the worst of his mane, brushed his claws over his whiskers, and scampered after Mistoffelees, eager to show off his gorgeous mate.


End file.
